Hexagon ( The Replacement )
Hexagon or known as the 'Armory '''is a Sword that created by the God Of Bible before his death and currently wielded by Vasha Dan Jeshava Summary Armory or Known as Hexagon is a sword that created by the God Of Bible right before his death, After he passed away, this sword was sealed in the Land Of The End until it chooses its brand new wielder. It's currently wielded by Vasha Dan Jeshava, the Queen of Iolda Mercury. In the past, a number of Exorcist made a number of attempts at wielding the sword but were all killed by it's soul draining ability due to not liking either of the Exorcist mindset even destroying the Vault that was built around it to guard it. It remained there until leading Vasha Dan Jeshava came into the land and try calling out to him almost a week after his Banishment by the church. Appearance It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a normal longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "''blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. The drill design was modeled after bedrock excavators used to drill underwater tunnels. While Hexagon is categorized as a sword, its way of being is closer to a wand. Its three litographs respectively represent the heavens, the earth, and the underworld. It exemplifies the world's way of being by having each one of them rotate in opposite directions. The "cosmos" is thus represented by matching all three of these representations. Everything together represents the universe. Abilities It is much stronger than Diamond and has mysterious qualities of the Cosmos,It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two or in pieces.it's also capable to change it form into another weapons such as bow, hammer, spear etc. Some of its different forms include: Spear Of Charity : Lasda Axe Of Humility : Rhitta Bow Of diligence : Ringuh Staff Of Temperance : Ryuingu Hammer Of Patience : Grimm Scythe Of Chasity : Sodom Dagger Of Kindness : Messbee Weakness In spite of the capabilities of Hexagon, it has one major flaw, every form that Jeshava us his personality will also change depending of the aspect of the said form, example : if he use Messbee, he will become so kind that he almost couldn't have the gut to hurt a fly. He also could only change it's form 4 times a day Trivia * The image used is used for Ea from Fate/Unlimited Blade Work * The idea of form changing weapons is based on king's chastiefol ( Nanatsu no taizai ) Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Dragongaming1